


Piping

by MimiIvory



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Gen, Kidnapping, Michael Afton Needs a Hug, Michael Afton is The Crying Child's Older Brother, Mrs. Afton's Name is Clara, Phone Guy is Named Scott (Five Nights at Freddy's), Phone guy is a little crazy, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), The animatronics are not sentient, The animatronics are possesed, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person, phone guy has no chill, reader is phone guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: It's your last week on the nightshift, and everything is a little strange. Not like Fazbears is ever normal, with the wandering, somewhat socialble animatronics, but this is really strange.
Relationships: Phone Guy & Animatronics
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Go Chasing Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504768) by [KDblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack). 



> I have never played FNAF, but I saw this thing where robots were being possesed by ghosts, and there was a guy who really loved the robots, and I put them together

Your name is Scott Cawthorn, and you are on your last week on the night shift. Apparently, they can only keep you on nights for a year before they transition you to the day shift. Legally, and all that.

  
You’re worried for the new guy. The animatronics are a bit volatile, and they seem a bit on edge.

  
Maybe it’s because they’ll miss you? That’d be sweet.

  
You have stuck around longer than most people. They usually don’t die, but you’re about the only one who’s brave enough to stick around.

  
Or maybe you’re just a little crazy. Either way, you need to leave a little help for the next guy.

  
You turn on the recording machine.

  
* Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. Getting onto the day shift. Company policy thing. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

That might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

  
So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?  
Anyway, warnings. Don’t wear purple. I don’t know why they hate it so much, but you do not want to wear purple on the job. We changed the uniforms for that, actually. Someone came in wearing a white shirt, and the danger decreased dramatically. Uh, try talking to them. They don’t seem to think we’re human most of the time, so if you start up a little dialogue, that might be helpful.  
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.*

  
Your night is as uneventful as ever. Couple of wanderers at the doors, but nothing new. Maybe less?


	2. Night Two

The Animatronics are louder. They aren’t moving as much, but they are louder. You wonder what they’re trying to tell you. No use in worrying now, though. Just try and help the next guy.

*Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…

Remember what I said about talking to them, last night. Well, if talking to them makes you feel like a crazy person- not that I would have anything to say about that- you can sing. Preferably something with words. It just seems to make them more comfortable. I don’t know. Oh, sorry for calling you crazy. I do it myself all the time. Heck, you might not even be listening to these. 

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.*

They wander and weave through the halls, calling out to nothing today. You wonder what’s going on.


	3. Night Three

They are louder. They are moving more than you’ve ever seen. They are everywhere. You don’t know how you’re going to make it through this night. But you will. Just keep talking, keep power up, and record the call.

*Hello, Hello? Great job making it this far. I-I’m a little scared. They’re so active. They’ve never been like this before. I can sing and talk, but those work best when there’s already a door in between us. Not that it doesn’t work, just that I like to be careful. Who wouldn’t. Uh, anyways, one more trick up my sleeve. Not literally, the pipe wouldn’t fit.

Yup, you got it. It’s a pipe. Um, I tend to aim for the joints. Places it won’t show, but will leave them looking just like normal. Major warning, don’t swing unless you have to. If you’re being a bully, they will break you. Literally. It-It’s not pretty. So only when absolutely necessary, got it?

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side! *

It is a restless night. You run out of power for hours in, and you have to run and sing, and beat Bonnie back until they turn off at six.

You’re not actually sure how you survived, but you did, so you can’t complain too much.

Not after a nap, anyway.


	4. Night Four

It is silent. Dead silent.

It should not be. Does this mean it’s going to be worse?

Well, it couldn’t get much worse than last night.

You could always be dead. Okay. Time to cue the recording.

*Hello, Hello. I survived! Woo!

I’m not quite sure how, but everything is silent now so-*

The camera catches a figure near the door. You slam it shut. They don’t leave. It doesn’t look like any of the animatronics, except maybe Bonnie? But yellow, with a purple tummy.

He must be some sort of robber. But why would he go for you and not the cash register?

Or a murderer. You remember how close the robots came to killing you on several occasions.

But that was malfunctioning AI, not a person? And it is a person. The suit isn’t well made.

You grab your pipe, and wait.

Check the screens a couple of times. Foxy’s moving, but it’s subdued.

The main three are on stage, and they twitch at you, but nothing else.

You suppose it’s up to you to take care of the intruder yourself, then.

Now it’s just a waiting game.

You sing a lot of songs, and write your obituary. Well, it started as your obituary. Then It kind of devolved into the obituaries of the band, and Foxy, and you're almost out of power. Night’s almost done, though.

The rabbit steps through the door, and you smack in in the stomach with your pipe.

Three times. Might have gone a little overboard, but you smack it in the head to make sure that the man remains unconscious?

Person? It’s probably a man. Something about glorification of violence.

Yup. A man. Looks like… Mr. Afton?

He owns this company, why is he busting in late at night?

That question is answered, rather abruptly, when you find a child hidden underneath one of the tables.

(You) “Hello?”

The child backs up, and whimpers.

(You) “It’s alright. The rabbit man is unconscious now. My name’s Scott.”

The child whimpers again, but stays where they are. You count that as a victory.

Right, the police.

You dial the police. The child gets a little louder, so you schooh back.

The address is the pizzeria. You get the feeling the guy on the other line might have heard this before.

You recite your phone number.

You tell the man on the other line that you knocked a man unconscious, and that you have a scared child hiding under a table.

They tell you to stay where you are, that they will be there soon, to try not to scare the child.

You do not spend much time with children, but you don’t think that the techniques you use on the robots could be too far out of place.

But the songs you usually sing are a little… gloomy. Well, you do remember an old one.

(You) “Do- a deer, a female deer. Ray…”

And on and on, and the child stops crying, and you ask them if they want to come out from under the table, and they scooch a little further out, just close enough so that you could grab them if you had to, and you ask them if they have any favorite songs.

You end up singing Baby Shark until someone knocks at the door, at which point you get up and open the door. 

You tell them that the man in the rabbit costume is in the office, which you show them, and you ask the child if they are ready to come out.

To your surprise, they do, and even give you a name. Rose Bates.

The emergency people call Rose’s dad, and ask you why you hit the rabbit man with a pipe, instead of running away.

You tell them that it is your job to keep an eye on the animatronics, and that it is not a good idea to run away from them, and that even though they weren’t working right then, you didn’t want to take that chance.

The lady sighs loudly, and tells you that you should be glad that the guy is not dead, even though he brought a child with him.


	5. Night Five

It turns out that Mr Afton was trying to kill Rose. Which means that it will be easier to get out of the charges of attacking Mr. Afton.

You meet Anton Bates, who thanks you for saving his daughter. You tell him that it was mostly reflexes. He asks you where you work. When he hears it is the haunted pizzeria, he shakes his head and laughs.


	6. Trial

It is a clear case, more or less.

You were doing your job, and reacted to Mr. Afton as you would to any of the things you usually work with. Rose was almost murdered. Mr. Afton pleads not guilty, but it does not work well for him.

He will be spending life in prison. You give Rose a little high five.

You see two people who have come to talk to you. 

They are Clara and Micheal Afton, and Micheal asks you how his father is a murderer?

You tell him that you do not like hard questions, but that you hit a man in a rabbit suit that a little girl said tried to kill her, and that you are inclined to believe the child.

They walk away from you.

You hope that they’ll be alright now.


End file.
